


成年宴会

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Relationships: Nozel Silva & Fuegoreon Vermillion, 法格诺赛
Kudos: 18





	成年宴会

王城的宴会厅富丽堂皇，精心摆放的圆桌上呈置了各色精美菜肴，银色的大鹫和希尔法家的家徽如星辰般点缀着整个空间。今天是希尔法家长子的成年宴，只有收到邀请的王室贵族才会出现在这样的地方。

凡米利安家当然收到了邀请，不用说也绝对会来的法格莱恩早早来到了宴会场。去年他的成年宴也同样置办得相当盛大，只不过显然不会是这般银色的氛围，红狮与热血，那才是凡米利安家的传统。法格莱恩一如既往的没有盛装打扮，红艳的红莲狮王披风是他自认为最棒的部分。但是诺赛尔不会这么觉得。

他刚刚走进宴会厅就被前来恭贺的王公贵族先后围上，王室待客礼节完美无缺，交谈中余光一眼就注意到了不远处的法格莱恩。这颜色真是扎眼。心里从未怀疑过他的到来，他的出现让诺赛尔稍稍有些喜悦，但向他问候的时候却依然是一如既往的风格。

“果然你还是来了。”

“当然，无论作为表兄，还是作为竞争对手，这是必然的。”这么多年从小一起长大，法格莱恩还是了解诺赛尔的，热血的狮子并不会在意大鹫冷冰冰的语气。

两人还想多交流一下，但应邀的贵族可不好放过讨好王室的机会，前来祝贺的人前仆后继，连问候法格莱恩的人都络绎不绝。

赞美的词句和庆贺的祝酒源源不断，诺赛尔突然意识到了不对。酒的美味还在在唇齿间流连，已经下肚的酒精令身体发热，脑袋昏昏沉沉的感觉让这个刚刚成年的王族长子有些疲乏。他的目光扫过一杯接着一杯似乎毫无影响的竞争对手，诺赛尔不打算就这样认输。

然而酒量似乎并不是努力可以改变的事实。

当诺赛尔的意识再度回来的时候，他正躺在柔软的床铺上，猛地坐起令头感到了一阵阵闷闷的痛楚，捂着额头思考那之后发生了什么，却只剩下空白的记忆。

“噢！你醒了，诺赛尔。第一次的醉酒感觉如何？”耳边传来沉稳的声音，不用看都知道，那是他最熟悉的法格莱恩的声音。那人正坐在床边的椅子上悠闲的看着书。真不适合。诺赛尔想着皱起了眉头，“糟透了……竟然在宴会上醉倒了，真是耻辱！”

“事实上是国王陛下先倒下的，喝的太多了从王座上滑了下来，赶紧送他回去了之后宴会也结束了，我是在结束了之后把你带回来的，不用担心。”法格莱恩想起当时的场景都觉得有些好笑，国王醉醺醺的从王座上掉下来让所有人紧张的要命，他却发现早就喝醉了的诺赛尔晃晃悠悠却又冷静的保持一贯的行为，坚毅的根性令他感到敬佩。

“啧……”诺赛尔揉了揉太阳穴，但愿自己没有在众人面前出丑，特别是在这个人的面前，但法格莱恩隐隐约约的笑意让他以为情况恰恰相反，“想笑就笑吧。”

法格莱恩将手中的书倒扣在桌面上，自己则挪到了他的旁边一屁股坐在了床边上，一副故作思考的样子，“我可没有嘲笑你的意思，如果非要说有什么好笑的……把你搬回来的时候，你拽住我的袖子不让我走的时候的样子还真是可爱呢。”

“……！”法格莱恩的话让高傲矜持的希尔法长子瞬时羞耻的涨红了脸，抬起一手一副沉思者的模样扶额，试图用单手遮住通红的脸以及炙热的视线，努力的用着宿醉过好隐隐作痛的脑袋思考该如何解释。

法格莱恩爽朗的笑声打断他的思考，暖的发烫的手握住了他的手腕，将他的手带离面部，浅浅的亲吻落在薄唇上，却像烙铁一般灼热，“不过就算你让我走我也不会走的，你可是我重要的竞争对手呢。”

诺赛尔竟然一时愣在了原地，一定是该死的酒精让脑袋无法顺利工作，但诺赛尔依然恢复了一如既往冷静的神情，嘴角隐隐有一丝也许他自己都没有觉察到的微笑，“哼，我也不会让你有机会丢下我独自前行的，做好觉悟吧。”

温热的掌心贴上诺赛尔颈肩微凉的肌肤，以及眼前逐渐凑近的狮子大脸，“同样的话还给你，做好觉悟吧，诺赛尔！”


End file.
